


The Succubus in the Mirror

by SuccuMae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/F, Large Cock, Lesbian Character, My First Smut, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Queer Character, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transformation, Transgender, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccuMae/pseuds/SuccuMae
Summary: Ryan is just a regular guy, working his day job and trying to catch up on the latest popular TV at night. That is, until a visitor comes to him in the night, bringing repressed feelings to the surface. Fortunately, the visitor is keen on helping Ryan figure himself out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Succubus in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all can blame Leaf (@Leaftilde on twitter) for this one. Go follow her! Her tweets are consistently amazing :)
> 
> Inspired by their tweet here specifically https://twitter.com/leaftilde/status/1354873893375401988?s=21

Ryan threw down his things as he arrived back at his apartment before flicking on the lights and flopping onto the couch.  _How are people that stupid, he thought, if they had just read the booklet they wouldn’t need to call us..._ He glanced at his watch,  _ 7:32 pm .  It had gotten much later than he expected. Time to order something to eat.  _

Phone in hand, he ordered some of his favorite pho and sat up to watch some tv. Powering it up, he caught a glimpse of his reflection on its slightly matte surface. Something seemed slightly off. He was lost gazing into the hazy image of himself, but he couldn’t put his finger on what was different. Getting blinded by the stark white, “no input” screen certainly didn’t help his case.  _ I was staring at a screen all day, I must just be having a hard time focusing. _ Flipping through the channels, he came across that show his coworkers were nagging him to watch. 

Game of Bones was not something that interested him inherently, with its warring necromancers in stark contrast with the typical animated shows he much preferred. “Aren’t these a little, you know, girly for a guy like you?” they would tease. He claimed that the world was dour enough and the shows were just for a change of pace, but couldn’t help but feel maybe they were right. The office had become so enamored with the skeleton lords from Game of Bones, so there must be something good there, right? He could watch the first episode at least. Maybe the ability to differentiate between the fleshy hordes of Strelok’s minions and the somehow fuzzy skeletal thralls of Dagzedren would be enough to get them off his back. After about 15 minutes of droning narration of how the land had come to this point, he dozed off.

...

A sharp knock woke him with a start. He meandered towards the door to retrieve his delivery. Something stopped him as he passed the entryway mirror. Inspecting the reflection, he could find no issue with his appearance: all of his features were right where they were supposed to be. He breathed a short sigh of hollow relief before grabbing the delivery from the doorstep.

The soup was warm and spicy and the show genuinely did get better after the horrible introduction, but it was late. After cleaning up, he grabbed his things and headed towards the shower, stopping once more to examine himself in the bathroom mirror. Again, he found everything had remained the same. Something felt wrong, but the alien feeling of observing his own body was not a new one. He wasn’t bad looking, or even particularly out of shape, but since graduating high school, something just fell flat when anyone would remark about his appearance. Maybe he just didn’t care? He did what he’d always done, what he’d been told to do by his friends: ignore it and just keep moving. He hopped into the shower, not noticing the slight afterimage trailing behind his movements. Afterward, he toweled off, and got in bed, practically falling asleep as his head hit the pillow.

...

It was as if something called out to him in a dream. A soft sweet voice, whispering at first, getting louder with each repetition. 

_ wake... up...  _

_ Wake up...  _

_ Wake Up.  _

He awoke suddenly in a cold sweat. The clock read 1:24 am, it had only been a few hours since he had gone to sleep.  _Nightmares again?_ Something reminded him of something his parents had said about eating spicy foods before bedtime and he chuckled softly.  _ That must have been it. _ He clambered out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As he and turned off the kitchen light, he thought he spotted a figure in the entryway mirror standing just behind him, but when he turned the lights back on, it was gone. 

Nervous, but determined it was just his mind playing tricks, he made his way back to the bedroom. He downed the glass of water and set it on his dresser, thoroughly inspecting the mirror on it to make sure that the figure he had seen was not present. He rubbed his eyes softly to shake the sleep from them, but something was wrong. He had already uncovered his eyes but he was watching his reflection do the same fractions of a second later. 

He backed up and moved his arms about wildly, watching as the disparity between his movements and those of the reflections grew. Soon he was standing still and the reflection was still flailing about before coming to a rest a second later. Convinced that he must have been dreaming, he covered his eyes as a final test.  _ I’ll uncover them and everything will be back in sync, I must be seeing things _ _._ He uncovered his eyes and, to his horror, the mirror image was standing much closer to the glass with its eyes blacked out. 

The sight startled him and he went careening towards the floor. To his surprise though the reflection did not then emerge to further frighten him. Rather, it seemed almost concerned? As he collapsed, he heard the voice that had awoken him once more

“Oh shit, are you okay? It was just a joke I’m not here to eat you or whatever.” 

The voice had a slightly muffled reverberation to it, suggesting that it was actually coming from the other side of the mirror. He rose to his feet despite his trembling. His reflection was acting out of time, waving slightly at him. He caught himself starting to wave back before he stopped.

“What? How...? I must be dreaming, that is what is going on. It has to be the expla-“ he was cut off by the reflection before he could finish the thought.

“Sorry, darling, I’ve heard this a few too many times to tolerate. It’s always the same questions: Who are you, what’s going on, am I dreaming...” the reflection trailed off. As it spoke, the reflections form began to shift, from a mirror image of Ryan into that of another. “I’ll keep it to the point because I have an opportunity for you. I’m Rhelira, you aren’t dreaming, and you can think of me as... your guardian demon?” The reflection’s form finally shifting back her own, a tall, azure-skinned succubus. The clothes she wore clung tightly to her body, accentuating her beautiful form perfectly. She spoke again, “Typically people think guardian angels are all that there is, but we end up watching some individuals from time to time. But! I am not here for an explanation of the inner workings of our kind. I have a deal for you.”

Ryan’s speech was broken, but he replied, “W-what do you mean you have a deal for m-me? I’ve done nothing wrong! I swear it!”

“It’s not that you have done something wrong, but rather the circumstances of our relationship present a unique opportunity. You see, sometimes a demon and a human’s soul become linked. You could say I am a part of you. Typically we can’t do much but keep you from harm, but I was able to pull some strings and here I am!” She approached the other side of the mirror, kneeling and resting her elbows on the dresser and cradling her face with her hands. “I’ve got an idea of what’s going on in your head. Never quite felt comfortable in your own skin, did ya?” She perked up, “What if I told you I could fix it? Make you love your body and yourself in a way you never thought possible?”

He had calmed somewhat, but something was wrong, if she could read his thoughts, then did she know? He responded shakily, “What do you m-mean? Even if you could change me, I don’t think you could make me happy like this.” He sounded defeated, “I’ve tried so many things...”

Rhelira looked upset and reached out to comfort him, only for her hand to bump against the other side of the mirror. “Dear, I know what you are feeling... It’s a little embarrassing to think about now but I used to be in a similar position. My guardian offered the same opportunity to me, I took the chance, and here I am a few centuries later. I see a lot of myself in you and think you may benefit from a similar change of perspective. You can try it out, and if you aren’t convinced, you will awake again in the morning, everything back to normal, and you won’t see me again.”

His face brightened somewhat, a slight smile returning to his face. He’d do just about anything to escape the ennui that plagued his existence. “If it’s just temporary, I’ll try it. How do we get started?”

She smiled, “You ever hear the story about mirrors being gateways to other worlds? It’s not entirely true but when combined with our bound souls, the closer we get, the thinner the gateway becomes.” She beckoned him over towards the mirror until his face was practically pressed against it. “Ahh, that’s better~” Ryan felt a hand gently caressing his cheek as she leaned through the mirror, as she whispered into his ear.

The mirror now provided little resistance as she emerged, clinging to her body before snapping back into its original shape. Ryan was more than a little intimidated by her; she stood a full foot and a half taller than him, but her presence was not frightening as her first appearance would suggest. “Now, just to give you a taste to be sure you want this.” She moistened her lips with a tongue more reptilian than human before giving Ryan a light kiss on the nose. He winced, expecting a demonic pact to be associated with pain, but it never came. He opened his eyes and looked into the mirror - still slightly undulating - to see what had changed.

The differences were not hard to spot once the mirror itself became still. His nose was less pronounced and shaped differently. While it wasn’t starkly different, it had become a deal more feminine and stood out against his more masculine features. While the juxtaposition of his nose against his other features was a little jarring, it was enough to convince him to allow Rhelira meant no harm. “Okay, let's do this.”

Her face was alight with joy. She hugged him, squeezing tightly. A bubbly characteristic had surfaced in her voice. “Okay, this is gonna be maybe a little weird, but just follow my lead, alright?” He nodded shyly, adverting his gaze somewhat. It had been some time since he had been held like this, and he was more than a little embarrassed. She kissed him passionately but Ryan couldn’t help but recoil slightly. What kind of deal was this? Weren’t succubi after souls?

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you. Trust me, it’s all a part of the process.” She removed his clothes before her lips returned to his, though this time it felt softer. Were his lips getting bigger? It was so nice that he couldn’t help but give in and kiss back.  _ Follow her lead, need to keep that in mind _ _._ He kissed her deeply only to have his tongue pushed back by hers. Her tongue pressed into his mouth, only to continue further, seemingly without end. He was worried about not being able to take it fully, but it just made him so warm. He couldn’t get enough of it, swallowing as much of it as she could offer, moaning around it as she continued.

There was something strange about the warmth that spread throughout his body. He could feel it changing in the heat as if being reforged. His chest and hips swelled as his waist shrunk and all the hair below his neck seemed to vanish. After what felt like an eternity, she finally withdrew her tongue, leaving both of them covered in her drool. Rhelira wiped it from their faces, giving them both a chance to look at exactly what had changed. Her body was beautiful, exactly what she had longed for when she caught her thoughts wandering late at night. She was enraptured by what she saw, what she  _ looked like _ . _What she really was._ Was this really happening? 

Ryla couldn’t believe her eyes. She rubbed them, thinking she might blink and things would return to normal. The thought of it horrified her. Now that she’d seen this perfect vision of herself, she couldn’t go back. And yet, she worried what everyone would think? Could she really stay like this? She was paralyzed with joy and fear in equal measure. 

Rhelira broke the silence.

“Well... what do you think? Still contemplating going back?”

Ryla was speechless, but Rhelira’s words pulled her back to reality. She took a moment to check herself out. A light squeeze of her new boobs and a firm grope of her much larger ass confirmed that this really was her body. Even what was once her cock had shrunk down into a cute little clit for her new pussy. She finally found the words, “I... I don’t think so. I’d much rather stay like this. Even if it does mean I’ll have to replace my entire wardrobe.” She giggled slightly at the absurdity of it all. How would she explain this the next time she had to go to the office for a meeting?  She resolved it was something to worry about another time...

“Now, there’s just one more thing to uh... lock this in, if you will.” She pointed downwards, towards her bottoms and the teal glow that came from within them. The excitement of Ryla’s transformation and the attraction she felt towards her soul-bound partner had taken its toll on her. She was more than a little aroused, and it was becoming harder to hide.

“Makes sense, you  _ are _ a succubus after all.” Ryla pressed up against her, rubbing her growing bulge softly. Ryla couldn’t help but whimper slightly when they made contact. Her new body was almost too sensitive, every touch sending a shock of pleasure throughout her. She didn’t even realize that she’d started rubbing her whole body against Rhelira. It was as if every instance of pleasure that had been muted by denying her true self was flooding back to her with each touch. 

Ryla could see Rhelira becoming flustered, it seemed she was not used to being the one getting teased. However, her control did not last for long. Rhelira stopped her, guiding her to her knees in the process. “Oh honey, if you think that feels good, wait until you see this,” she rose back to her feet and snapped her fingers. Her bottoms disappeared and her cock swung free from the leather that barely contained it. It flew right into Ryla’s face, colliding with an audible smack, eliciting a cry of pain and pleasure from her while covering her face in pre. Ryla decided that treated roughly was exactly what this new body was made for. 

She softly grasped the demoness’s cock moving slowly down to her hips before nuzzling up against her generous balls. “Is it inappropriate to say you smell... divine?” Ryla mused before suckling onto her.

“Maybe not the  _ best _ choice of words b- huuh..” Ryla cut her off by beginning to stroke her as well. She noticed Rhelira’s hips slowly starting to move in time with her hands as she continued. “It’s.. nmh... not every day I get to be the one getting the attention... ahhn~” Rhelira seemed to be having a hard time thinking clearly. Ryla moved on, now tracing up the length of the demoness with her lips before stopping to lap up the pre that was now leaking from the tip. Rhelira’s cock was huge, more than any she had seen before. It was nearly as long as her forearm and just as thick too. She kissed the head a few times, teasing Rhelira, hoping to get her to take charge.

While the succubus magic had the most apparent effects on Ryla’s body, the heat that had remade her remained, growing more intense as she teased her lover. All she could think about was Rhelira and pleasing her. Her touch was electric as Rhelira caressed her face, bringing her gaze up to meet the succubus’s, happily flicking her tongue about the tip of her cock. Rhelira nodded at her, softly asking, “Are you ready?” Ryla responded by teasing her further, before slowly taking Rhelira into her mouth. 

The expression on Rhelira’s face turned from blissful to mischievous, her hands moving to grip Ryla firmly by her silky hair. Ryla was able to get comfortable for just a moment before Rhelira made her move. “Mmmmhh.....Ahhhhh~” she exclaimed as her grip tightened and she plunged her cock deep into Ryla, “That’s right baby, you’ve gotta milk me for all I’m worth!” Ryla was worried that she would not be able to handle the entirety of her cock, but the heat within her welled up, forming a perfect fit around it. Rhelira’s pace was relentless. She was pulling herself out such that Ryla’s lips would nearly touch her tip, only to thrust back in, stopping just before reaching the base.

Ryla was completely overwhelmed with sensation, her lover’s cock sending waves of pleasure throughout her that only got more intense the closer Rhelira got to cumming. With a hand free, Ryla explored her body, it coming to rest on her pussy. She’d been so entranced by Rhelira that she forgot that she had her own toys to play with. Touching her clit was electric and once she found it she didn’t let up. She cried out with muffled moans as a heat was swiftly building inside her. 

It was fun watching the facade of dominance fall from Rhelira’s face as she crept closer to orgasm. She heard the succubus speak over the wet sounds of her sloppy throat fuck. “Ah... fuck... Ry... I’m close...” Pre was gushing from the demoness’s dick as it throbbed within her. Her strokes became longer and more deliberate, her cock pulsing harder with each pump. Suddenly, she exclaimed, “FUCK! RY..! Cum...ming!” Rhelira slid nearly out of Ryla before slamming her back down, finally allowing her to taste the hilt of her demonic cock. The cum filling Ryla was enough to push her over the edge on its own.

Their voices mixed in a cacophony of pleasure as they came together. Ryla’s eyes fluttered while she looked upon her lover. Cum continued to pour forth from her cock for what felt like an eternity, but she would take as much cum from Rhelira as she had to give. Finally, Rhelira let up and pulled her softening shaft from her lover, noticing the mess she’d made. Ryla was completely drenched, her belly swollen with the cum she could swallow and her face covered with that she could not. Rhelira helped her clean up, lapping up some of her own cum with her tongue. Finally, she helped Ryla to her feet, kissing her deeply once more before they both collapsed into Ryla’s bed. 

...

Ryla finally awoke to the touch of her lover. A hand on her chin, a kiss softly placed upon her lips, Rhelira moving about to sit up beside her. 

“Mmm.. where are you going..?”

“I’ve got to head back now, but don’t worry, we’re bound now. If you ever need me, I’ll be there.” She giggled slightly while holding Ryla’s head. “Besides, you need the second dose for it to be 100% permanent~ Wanted to give you some time to really think on it, darling.”

“Expect me to call sooner rather than later...” she kissed Rhelira once more and reluctantly gave her space to get up. Rhelira rose, her clothes appearing along the way as she strode towards the mirror. 

“I won’t be away for long, I promise!” She jumped through the mirror back to her home but as the mirror wobbled back into place, Ryla could hear Rhelira’s voice echo from within herself,  “We are entwined, we will never be far from one another...”  Ryla smiled, still trembling with elation from all that happened. She sent her boss a message suggesting she wasn’t feeling well. She’d need a few days to think about how this was gonna work out. 

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be some 200-300 word twitter thread but then I got a little carried away. Very interested in doing more things like this in the future so criticism is welcomed :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
